The Truth
by hiphuggers-lover
Summary: EC The Truth is they love each other...but how will they tell one another and who will get in the way of their love. My first fanfic so tell me the truth guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own CSI MIAMI or any of it characters. This is my first Fan Fic...So PLZ dont be to harsh, but tell me the truth.**_

**_ The Truth_**

The truth is I don't want him. The truth is I don't need him. The truth is I don't love him. Calleigh Duquesne kept repeating to herself, she thought maybe if she kept saying it over and over she might actually believe it. Well she hoped, but she knew she would never believe that. Then she turned and saw him walking down the hall in the lab. He was in that white lab coat that just looked so good on that body of his. There was one thing that Calleigh didn't understand though. She didn't get why she couldn't just tell Eric Delko that she was in love with him. She knew there was something there. Every time they worked together anyone could tell that there was something there. They way they worked with each other, the way they touched. Their extra long passionate looks and there had been enough of those. A stranger off of the street could probably tell that there was something between Eric and Calleigh. She just couldn't tell him that she felt it to. She had to find a way to tell him.

The truth is I don't want her. The truth is I don't need her. The truth is I don't love her. That is what Eric Delko kept saying to his self, thinking one day he might actually believe it. He knew though that was one thing that he would never believe, one thing he would never be able to convince himself of. There she was, standing in the break room. That was one of the reasons he loved the glass walls, he could always she her, but she always made his heart skip a beat. Especially when she was wearing the lab coat, he just loves seeing her in it. He loved her; he didn't understand why he couldn't tell her that though. He loved Calleigh Duquesne, everything about her. They way they worked together, the way they touched each other. Even the way they looked at each other. It wasn't just him that realized how Calleigh had been acting towards him. Even Natalia noticed. There was something there between Calleigh and Eric; all he had to do was find a way to get her to admit to the truth.

Calliegh walks out of the break room and straight towards Eric. He sees her coming and she knows it. She sees him tense up, and wonders if he knows he makes her do the same thing every time she sees him. Especially when he looks like he does today. She plans on asking him out for a drink later. She thinks of how to ask him the whole way over. It shouldn't be this hard to ask the person you trust most in the world out for a drink. It's just Eric, her best friend, the man she loves. She reaches him and she stops.

He sees her walking out of the break room, she is coming towards him. This is your chance Eric, ask her out for dinner. He keeps looking at her, sees how beautiful she is today with her hair falling down around her face, and he tenses up. He wonders if she knows he does that every time she comes around. He thinks of ways to ask her, but none are good enough. He doesn't know why though, he trusts this girl with his life. It's just Calleigh, his best friend, the woman he loves. She reaches him and then she stops.

Ask him Calleigh, just tell him the truth. Why does he look so nervous, I am the one about to make a fool of myself? Wait that's not true, its Eric he would never say no. He told me once before, but I chose Jake. Why did I choose Jake over Eric? Jake doesn't treat me bad, but he doesn't treat me like Eric does, like I am the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Eric keeps staring at me, why wouldn't he though I am standing here in front of him not saying anything. I don't know what to say though, all I know is that I love him, and that he loves me. Well here goes nothing.

She keeps getting closer; I have got to tell her. How though, what would I say? I know I am about to make a fool out of myself, I know she has feelings for me but I don't know how strong they are. They must not be too strong, she chose Jake. You know better, he keeps telling himself. She loves you and you love her, now you just have to find a way to tell her. Geez, why is this so difficult. Just look at her though; those emerald green eyes are shinning just as bright as the stars in the night sky; with that hair of hers framing her face. Here she is, and here goes nothing.

"Hey Eric, what are you up to?" Calleigh questioned, while trying not to sound anxious.

"Nothing much, just debating if I want to catch up on my paper work from my case today or just go grab a bite to eat and head home. How about you?" Eric stated, while hoping he didn't come off to blabby.

"Well, I was thinking the same thing." Calleigh thought it's now or never, so she finished with, "Wanna grab something to eat together. Then maybe we could hang out afterward."

Eric stood there shocked for a minute or two. Calleigh had asked him first, and he felt relieved. Now all he had to do was give her an answer, preferably before she walked away.

"I would love to, but first I got to tie some things up with Wolfe so I will meet you at my car in ten." He acknowledged.

"Sure, no problem. I have to talk to Natalia about something's first anyway, see you in ten." She agreed, before turning around and heading for DNA where she knew Natalia and Valera were both waiting anxiously for the news about tonight. As soon as she walked through the door she knew that they knew something had happened.

"What are you smiling at?" Valera questioned, while she was walking towards Calleigh with a smile on her face. All Calleigh could think of was not wanting to jinx anything so she said.

"Ohh, nothing I was just about to head home, and figured I would stop by and see if that DNA was a match." Calleigh stated.

"Yeah right, sure you where." Natalia shot back not believing anything that her friend had just said.

"I am telling you the truth, but really how about that DNA?" Calleigh declared while trying not to look nervous.

"Well, it was a match, and H sent Ryan and Natalia out to question him." Valera noted as she realized her friend desperately wanted to change the subject. While not letting her Natalia spoke up and said.

"Good try Calleigh, but we saw that thing out there between you and Delko."

"The only thing that Eric and I were talking about was getting something to eat later…together." Calleigh cried nervously.

"Oh my god. Calleigh you're going out on a date with Eric," Screamed Natalia.

"Its not a date were just going to grab a bite to eat and then maybe hang out afterward, which by the way I need to go meet him, so I will talk to you two later." Calleigh said while turning to go out the door.

"Yeah, you will. By the way where are you to going to "Hang out" at?" Valera asked mysteriously as Calleigh walked on out the door ignoring the comment.

Eric walked around the lab; he was trying to find Wolfe, where ever he disappeared too. Then he spotted him, he was walking out of the break room. So he walked up to him.

"Hey Wolfe," Eric called out. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Ok, but I didn't do anything," Ryan said as he walked toward Eric.

"No, its nothing like that I just can't make it to get drinks tonight. I am sorry but I am going to get dinner with Calleigh." Eric rushed knowing that it was almost time to meet Calleigh outside.

"That's ok, but it took you two a while to do this." Ryan stated as he watched Eric jerk.

"To do what we are just going to get a bite to eat and maybe hang out afterward." Eric replied as he walked down the hallway to go meet Calleigh.

By the time that Eric reached his car Calleigh was standing there waiting on him. She saw him walking towards the car, and all she could think about was that she was so excited about the fact that she was going out on a date with Eric Delko.

"You ready to go." Eric asked, pulling Calleigh out of her daze.

"Yeah sorry, let's go." Calleigh said as she started to open the door. When she noticed Eric running to the other side of the car, Calleigh jumped back a little. Then she noticed that he was just going to open the door for her.

"Here, I will get that for you." He said as he was opening the door for Calleigh. Calleigh climbed on into the car while thinking of nothing but Eric, and the night they where about to have, and she had the biggest smile on her face ever. When Eric climbed in the car beside her she felt her heart skip a beat. Then he asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Calleigh questioned.

"I was thinking maybe we could actually grab some Chinese and just hang out at your place, or maybe mine." Eric said, while hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Well I think that sounds like a good idea," Calleigh started "but I think we should hang out at my place. I have a better DVD selection."

"Oh, a bunch of chick flicks huh." Eric laughed.

"Why but of course, I am a woman you know." Calleigh stated.

"Oh yeah I know." Eric replied while trying really hard not to check Calleigh out in the passenger seat of his car. He failed of course and while he was looking at her she noticed.

"Are you going to keep looking at me or are you going to look back towards the road?" Calleigh asked him nervously.

Eric turned and looked back at the road, feeling slightly embarrassed. They stopped by the Chinese place a few blocks away from Calleigh's place and Eric ran in and grabbed some food while Calleigh waited in the car. She kept wondering to her self why she had asked him to do this she was going to be nervous for the rest of the night. Then she saw him walking back to the car and all those familiar feelings just started rushing back and she new she was going too be okay.

When Eric climbed back into the car with the food they rode the rest of the way to Calleigh's in silence. Both knowing this was going to be a really good night.

When Eric pulled into the drive he parked the car got out and crossed to the other side to open Calleigh's door.

"You don't have to keep doing that." Calleigh stated matter-of-factly.

"I know." Eric replied." But I want to."

As they made their way up the walk Eric just gently reached for Calleigh's hands and intertwined them with his own, and they fell into a comfortable walk with each other. As Calleigh reached closer to the door she pulled her keys out of her purse and started to unlock the door. Eric took the keys from her and let himself into her house and all she could think about was how natural it all felt.

Calleigh walked in after Eric and realized that they hadn't bought anything to drink. As Calleigh was walking through into the kitchen to get the plates, utensils, and maybe find something to drink she could feel Eric's eyes all over her. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator hoping to find something to drink. When she looked inside all she found was two week old milk and some juice that had been there forever. One of the perks to living alone, you never have anything when someone comes over. Then suddenly she remembers something and heads over to the cabinet. It was a bottle of wine Eric had gave her a while back, a gift for her birthday. When she walked into the living room Eric was over by the DVD's.

"Have you found something yet," Calleigh questioned. "By the way do you mind if we drink wine, I haven't been shopping in a while?"

Eric looked up at Calleigh and saw the wine in her hand. He must have realized what it was because his eyes lit up.

"I figured that would be gone by now." Eric stated. While staring at the bottle of wine he had bought for her last birthday, he was going to tell her about his feelings that night but, then she started to talk about Jake.

"Well, I didn't think it would be fair to drink it with anyone but you." Calleigh replied.

"Well how nice of you to think of me." Eric laughed. Eric got the plates from Calleigh and he started to fix the plates for the two of them. As he was fixing the plates he noticed that Calleigh was trying to pick a DVD out and was looking beautiful while doing so. As he finished up, he saw that she finally picked one up.

"So what movie did you pick?" Eric questioned.

"Well since we were talking about "chick flicks" earlier I decided on, Just Like Heaven." Calleigh said a little more excited than Eric expected.

"Is it good, I have never watched it? Actually I have never even heard of it." Eric confessed.

"Really, well sit down boy and let's watch a movie." Calleigh replied.

Calleigh sat down on her couch first, she wanted Eric to decide how close to sit. As Eric sat down you could tell he was nervous, he sat close to Calleigh but not to close, being sure not to touch. As the movie started they both kind of stretched out a bit and were a lot closer. After a while, towards the middle of the movie, Calleigh was starting to fall asleep and before she knew it her head was on Eric's shoulder. As soon as she laid her head on his shoulder she was wide awake, as was he. All Eric wanted to do was scoop her into his arms and cuddle together for the rest of the night. He thought about it for a while when he realized that if he didn't stop thinking and do something the time would pass. When he realized all that he also realized the movie was going off and Calleigh was getting up. As she was standing to go turn off the DVD player he decided what he had to do. When Calleigh came back over to clean up he grabbed her hand. When Calleigh felt Eric's touch she felt a shock of electricity shoot through her body. Calleigh looked down and saw the way Eric was looking at her, with so much passion, with so much energy, and with so much _love._

Eric looked up at Calleigh and without thinking at all he pulls her down into his lap. He wants to hold her, let her fall asleep in his arms, and see how she looks in the early morning sun. As she sits there in his lap, staring into his eyes, he cant help but to slowly move his face mere inches from her lips. Her luscious, big, plump pink lips. As he slowly leans forward he could smell her breath, oddly enough it smells just like she does. A vanilla scent, with a light smell of something floral, he is not sure what it is, but he knows that this is the best and always will be the best, scent he has ever smelled in his life. It comes from Calleigh.

As his face got closer to her Calleigh could feel his breath and wanting it just as bad as Eric did. As Calleigh leaned forward to Eric shivers ran down her spine. It was about to happen. She was about to kiss Eric Delko. She felt his hands touch her face and she just melted. As Eric cupped Calleigh's face she felt his lips lightly brush hers. When he pulled back a little Calleigh pulled him closer not wanting it to end–not wanting him to stop.

When Eric felt Calleigh pull him closer to her he reacted in a way that made her shiver. He deepened the kiss in a way that only Eric could. As soon as Calleigh felt his lips on hers she was addicted. It was like ecstasy to a junkie–something she knew she would need from now on.

At first it was passionate, a sweet lingering kiss. Then all of a sudden all those built up feelings, all that energy that had been stored away for years was there, in their lips, and in each others arms. Neither wanted to break loose, neither wanted to stop. Calleigh was engulfed in Eric's presence alone. They kissed for as long as they could before both broke loose. Their lungs panting as both gasped for air. They were apart for mere seconds before their lips were back together. This time Eric knew if Calleigh was going to stop him, she needed to do it soon. When he broke the kiss he heard Calleigh moan, and it drove him mad.

"Calleigh, we need to stop or slow down or something and we need to do it soon." Eric stated while out of breath. "I want this real bad, don't get me wrong. But I want you to be ready."

Calleigh sat there in the dark wrapped up in Eric's arms and for once in her life she finally knew what she really wanted–and needed. She knew what she had to do from there.

"Eric I want _this_ to, just as bad as you want it. If there was ever one thing I am sure of in my life, it's you Eric." Calleigh panted, while trying not to cry.

Eric pulled Calleigh deeper against his chest, and looked into her eyes. For the first time since he met her Calleigh's eyes looked complete. She looked happy. He knew that Calleigh was telling the truth. This is where she wanted to be, here with him. As Eric's lips got closer to Calleigh she was just a bit nervous. She loved him, but once they crossed the line they were about to cross, they would never be able to go back to were they were before tonight.

Then Eric's lips touch hers again and then she realized that she didn't want to go back–just forward with him. As she felt his hands wrap around her she felt goose bumps. She slowly slid her hands up his shirt and her hands touched his bare chest. She felt a light tremble run all over Eric. She felt his hands all over her, first on her face then slowly his hands and his kisses made their way down her body. They found their way down to her neck–the kisses stopped there–but his hands started exploring the rest of her body. He slowly moved his hands down to the seams of her shirt. He started to gently slide his hands up under her shirt. Her skin was so soft and supple. He slowly moved her shirt as he began to remove it. She wanted to help him–she really did–she just couldn't move. As her shirt slid over her head she started to work on his. She gradually grabbed a hold of his shirt and slid it above his head. As they came back for more kisses–much more kisses–they found their bare chests touching each other. They felt the electricity run through there body's as a mutual obsession. Eric went for the buckle on Calleigh's dress pants. He began to unbuckle them slowly–as he felt Calleigh start on the buckle of his own pants. Before he started to remove her pants he slowly moved his face back up to hers and stole some more kisses. Every time their lips touched he felt a surge stream through his body. He knew that Calleigh would be the only woman to ever do that to him, and while subconsciously thinking of her he realized that he was smiling.

They both stood up off of the couch–the place all this started–and began to remove each others pants. They were both lost in the feel of the other that neither one noticed the knock on the door at first. Then they heard the last thing that either of them wanted to hear, they heard the voice of Jake Berkeley.

"Calleigh, I know your home. Just let me in please, we need to talk." Jake requested while standing on the other side of the door, knowing nothing that was going on inside.

Calleigh looked at Eric, shock in her eyes. She hadn't heard from Jake in months, since he got his last call out. Now he was here, at her house while Eric was half-naked in her living room. The she heard him knock again.

"Calleigh, please I just need to talk to you." Jake asked again.

On the other side of the door Calleigh and Eric rushed to get dressed. Calleigh was freaked out. She knew she had to tell Jake that she was I love with Eric, she just didn't know how. After Eric got himself dressed he looked at Calleigh. She was just now getting her pants back on. He looked her over, noticing how beautiful she was, and how nervous she was. Eric decided it might be best if he gave her a hand. After he helped get her dressed, and straightened up he looked straight in her eyes.

"Calleigh–I love you, I do–but you have to tell Jake." Eric stated. Looking deep into Calleigh's eyes he knew that she knew what she had to do.

"I know Eric, I am going to tell him right now, but maybe you shouldn't be here for it." Calleigh replied.

"Your right, if I were to ever lose you to another man, and he was standing in front of me I would punch him." Eric laughed. Eric turned around, he was going to find a way out of her apartment, he just didn't know how yet. Then he heard her voice.

"Eric," Calleigh whispered. "I Love you too."

_So guys should I continue or stop now._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay I know this chapter is shorter than the first but I ahve been busy with school...sorry. _**

All Calleigh could think of as she was walking towards the door was Eric

All Calleigh could think of as she was walking towards the door was Eric. How was she going to tell Jake that she was in love with someone else? Especially that she was in love with Eric. Eric! How did Eric get out of the apartment? Truthfully he probably didn't He is probably in her bedroom right now, hiding. Calleigh took a deep breath as she grabbed hold of the knob and opened the door.

"Hi Calleigh. Why did it take you so long to come to the door?" Jake pressed while looking around the place.

"I was trying to clean the house up a little you know, so I had my IPOD on and I didn't hear you at first. I am sorry." Calleigh replied making it all up as she was going. "What are you doing here Jake?"

"We need to….I need to talk to you." Jake replied as he used his hands to gesture back and forth between the two of them.

Calleigh stood there looking at Jake for a second thinking that maybe this was going to be easy, before realizing that she needed to say something so she decided that she would agree with him.

"Your right Jake we do need to talk. So why don't we just have a seat." Calleigh pressed as she motioned Jake towards the seating area. Maybe it would be better if Jake was setting down for this.

Calleigh and Jake walked over to the couch and had a seat. She sat down first and then realized Jake had set a little to close for comfort for her. It wasn't as though she was uncomfortable around Jake. He was once a big part of her life and at one point had a big part of her heart. It wasn't his fault that she had fallen in love with someone else, with _Eric_. It was just that this place, this couch five minutes ago had been all bout her and Eric and how they came together. That was how she wanted to remember it.

"Calleigh," Jake pushed as he pulled Calleigh out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized Jake had been talking to her while she was dreaming about Eric.

"I am sorry," Calleigh replied. "My mind is just somewhere else today." _Eric_ that is where my mind is, that is where my heart is Calleigh thought. Well here goes.

"Okay listen Calleigh, I know we have spent a lot of time apart lately, with my undercover operation, and you with the lab. I just want you to know I am sorry and I plan on being around for you a lot more now." Jake pushed while Calleigh was trying to regain her breath. Okay maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she though it would be Calleigh started to think. She definitely didn't know how she was going to tell him now.

"Listen Jake, you are right, we have spent a lot of time apart in the last few months." Calleigh started. "I haven't seen you in three months, and truthfully I didn't know if I would see you again."

"I know that Calleigh, but I am here now, and I am not going anywhere." Jake interrupted.

"Wait," Calleigh stopped him. "Let me finish what I was saying."

"Ok" Jake agreed.

"Like I was saying Jake I didn't know if you would be back, and I am so sorry to tell you this but," Calleigh took a deep breath and finished with. "I fell in love with someone else while you were gone Jake. I am sorry to say this but I think maybe I have loved him all along."

Jake and Calleigh sat there in her living room for a while in complete silence. Calleigh couldn't look Jake in the eyes, she knew that she had probably just broken his heart; she hadn't meant to do that though he had to understand that.

"Jake." Calleigh whispered.

"Just answer me one question Calleigh," Jake asked, while not taking his eyes off Calleigh's carpet. "Is it Eric?"

"Yes." Calleigh was straight and to the point she thought she should at least give Jake that.

Jake finally looked at Calleigh, she could see the heartbreak in his eyes, she was sorry she had done that to him but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was in love with Eric now and it wasn't fair to continue lying to every one around her.

"I quit my job today." Jake said barely over a whisper. "I quit it for you; I quit it so we could be together."

Calleigh sat there on the couch with a look of shock on her face. When she looked up she saw Jake's face coming closer and closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. She knew that Jake knew he could always get to her. She wasn't going to let it happen this time she told herself. She had Eric now; she wouldn't do that to him. As she felt Jake move in closer she heard him say something. It took a second for it to register in her mind.

"I will leave right now; I will walk away from you forever. If you are sure that's what you want I will do that." Jake stated as his lips kept getting closer and closer to Calleigh's. Then they touched, she felt Jake lips on hers. Overpowering any self control she had.

**_If you have any suggestions where to go from here juss let me know._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is Chapter 3...Hope you like it. I know its kinda short...Sorry_**

The second Jake's lips touched hers Calleigh knew what a mistake she was making. She wanted Eric; she _loved _Eric, so why was she letting Jake Berkeley kiss her? She felt Jake try to deepen the kiss, she froze, and she felt as if she were cheating on Eric. As she pulled away, out of his embrace, all Calleigh could say was,

"Jake, don't do this, I told you I want to be with Eric."

"I know that," Jake replied calmly. "But you wanted to be with Eric when I first came back, but you still chose me."

"I know, and that was my first mistake in all of this." Calleigh retorted.

"Okay if that was your first mistake then, what was your second?" Jake said with that grin of his, you know the one that would probably get a hurricane to stop in its tracks and turn around.

Calleigh stood there for a second before answering, she wanted to put it the best way she could without hurting anyone.

"The second mistake was staying with you when I knew my heart was with Eric, for hurting him and myself…and for hurting you." Calleigh stated as calm as possible. Calleigh got up from her couch and started towards the door.

"I think maybe you should go now Jake." Calleigh requested wishing now she had never asked Eric to leave in the first place. He always had a way of making her feel better.

"I will go Calleigh, because you asked me to," Jake stated. "But I want you to know, I am not giving up on you, on us."

"I know, but you still need to go." Calleigh cried

As Jake walked out of her door Calleigh knew that would not be the last time she saw Jake. She knew he wouldn't let this go until she could convince him she was in love with Eric now. Between all the thoughts and trying to get Jake out of the house Calleigh never heard Eric enter the room.

As she turned around she saw him though, saw the sad look in his eyes, she saw the disappointment. Why was he so upset, had he seen what had happened with Jake.

"Eric, I can explain just listen to me." Calleigh begged

Eric stood there looking Calleigh in the face, he wanted to believe her, he did, but he just didn't know if she could walk away from Jake. He seen them through the window, he saw Jake lean in and kiss Calleigh. _His Calleigh._ Now standing in front of her, looking her in the eyes, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss her himself.

"Calleigh, I can't do this right now." Eric cried. "I want you I do, but I don't want to share you."

"Share me, Eric I don't want to be with Jake. I want to be with you, only you." Calleigh stated, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, as one tear slowly drifted down her cheek. She knew what happened with Jake had to look bad, but she needed Eric to believe her.

"Cal, listen I believe you, but I also know that he is not going to leave you alone, and I am not sure that you will be able to say no." Eric whispered. Knowing that what he just said had probably cut a whole right threw Calleigh's heart.

Calleigh grabbed a hold of Eric's arm and pulled him the few steps between them. Calleigh looked up into Eric's eyes and could see the worry in his face; could see the doubt.

"Eric, I love you, and I promise you, right here right now, that I will love you for the rest of my life." As Calleigh made her confession she slowly noticed Eric's face moving closer to hers. Then she felt it she felt those soft lips of Eric's on her own, and those worries just faded away.

Eric believed her, he knew she loved him, but what he didn't know was the extent to which Jake would go to get Calleigh back.

**_If you have any more suggestions juss let me know...Thanx Luv ya all_**


	4. Chapter 4

They lay there together, Eric was looking at a sleeping Calleigh taking in her beauty and feeling a since of relaxation for he first time in more than two weeks. It had been that long since the day they declared their love for one another and since Calleigh told Jake she was in love with someone else. Jake has not been around since that day but Eric cannot help but to look over his shoulder every time he here's something behind him. Eric knows that Jake is not going to give up that easy, he told Calleigh so. Calleigh was just as nervous as Eric was. He could see her tense every time she heard a man say her name. Eric did not like seeing Calleigh scared, he liked happy Calleigh. He lay there in her bed and watched her sleep, he watched her for about five more minutes before he noticed her slowly start to come out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and saw him; he noticed that she slowly became more comfortable and creased into his arms. She felt warm against his skin, she made him feel complete.

"What are you thinking about?" Calleigh questioned Eric's awkward silence.

"You, me, how happy I am with being here with you right now." Eric replied without taking his eyes off of her. He saw a smile slowly make its way on to her beautiful face. He loved to see her smile and would do anything to give her all smiles for the rest of her life. He knew though that right now as hard as he tried at home, he couldn't do it at work. They still hadn't told anyone at work and wasn't sure when they would do so. Eric knew though that a few people at work knew any way. Natalia of course, she had guessed it the day after the got together, when Eric came to the lab with a wide-eyed school boy grin on his face.

_**Flashback**_

_Eric was walking into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab thinking about Calleigh and the night they had just shared together. He was paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings and walked straight into a coworker. Natalia Boa Vista, was not only a coworker she was an ex lover, and not only that, she was Calleigh's best friend. Calleigh knew what had happened between Natalia and himself but she also new that was long over, Natalia knew that to._

"_Walk right into me Delko, I don't care." Natalia joked. It wasn't until after she said it though that she actually saw his face. This was the first time she had seen Eric Delko happy, I mean truly happy; that in its self made Natalia smile. What had been between her and Delko ended a long time ago and know she just wanted him happy. She knew that the only thing that would make Eric smile like that would be Calleigh Duquesne. Calleigh, that had to be who it was that had put that smile on Eric's face._

"_Sorry Natalia, my mind is just not with me today." Eric stated, the whole time a smile across his face._

"_Still at home with Calleigh?" Natalia questioned as she noticed Eric's eyes get huge. He had that deer in the headlights look and he had it bad. She stood there waiting for him to answer, noticing how uncomfortable he was about to get Natalia finished with,_

"_Don't worry Eric I am not going to say anything but if you don't want anyone to guess; you might want to wipe that smile off your face." _

"_Thanks Nat, I don't know what else to say." Eric looked at Natalia and she could tell he was truly great full. At the same time Natalia noticed someone else coming to join them. Calleigh was walking towards them, the whole time not taking her eyes off of Eric._

_Natalia leaned in a little closer to Eric and whispered. "You might want to tell her the same thing about the smile."_

"_Hey guys, how is it going?" Calleigh asked as calmly she could. Natalia noticed the unsaid words between Eric and Calleigh and noticed it was time to go._

"_I am good, but obviously not as good as the two of you," Natalia started to turn and walk away but finished with. "I am happy for you two, if two people deserve this it would have to be you guys." With that Natalia turned and headed towards DNA to help Valera with a case._

"_What was that about?" Calleigh asked as her eyes beamed towards Eric's._

"_Nothing," He replied, "She is just happy for us, I guess." With that said Eric looked into her eyes to say all the things he wasn't aloud to say to her at work._

**Present Day**

Calleigh looked into Eric's deep chocolate brown eyes and saw the hesitation, she knew that Jake hadn't been around since that day, but she also knew that Eric would looking over his shoulder every day until it was over. Calleigh saw something else in Eric's eyes to though. She knew he was thinking about something, and she knew it had to do with Jake.

Eric was thinking he had lost Calleigh to Jake before; he had to do something to keep her here, keep her with him. He just didn't know what it was. He wanted back what they had, he still loved her and he knew she still loved him. So what was the problem, well that's easy, his name is Jake Berkley, and Eric was going to take care of him once and for all.


End file.
